Starstruck
by tiltingaxis
Summary: Finn, Rachel and Lily in a dressing room, drabble. written for Finchel-prompts


**A/N: Written for Finchel Prompts drabble list. Set in the Vignettes verse. This is slightly longer than a drabble lol**

**Prompt: dress up**

* * *

><p>She steps off the stage, grinning in triumph. It's the final run through and she knows from the look on Tom, the director's face, that she had nailed that final number. This is it. Her first starring role on Broadway is happening in less than ten hours and this moment right here, it's a defining one. For the first time in almost a year of preparations, Rachel finds herself in a moment of absolute confidence that no matter whatever happens; her performance will be a good one.<p>

She walks with a newfound air of confidence in her steps, nodding quick little thank yous to the rest of the cast and crew, all talking over one another to either compliment their performances or to tell them to break a leg. She slips quietly out backstage, walking quickly towards her dressing room. She stops short in the middle of the hallway when she sees him in the opposite direction. He's walking towards her with his head down, unaware of her presence.

"Hey you," she calls out teasingly. Finn's head snaps up, and an immediate grin overtakes his surprised expression as he quickens his steps towards her.

"Hey," he greets when they reach each other as he leans down to kiss her. "How was rehearsal?"

"Perfect," she answers, beaming up at his raised eyebrow,

"Perfect, huh?"

"Yes. If sixteen year old Rachel Barbra Berry ever took that time travelling machine you like to talk about for God knows what reason, and saw the performance I just gave, she would have found nothing to criticize. I was impeccable."

"Wow, well _that_ perfect, huh?" Finn says, amused. "Well then now I'm _gonna_ have to see the actual thing to see what all the fuss is about."

"Not to mention if don't, you'll be sleeping in Lily's playroom for at least the next ten years," she threatens, only half joking. He laughs as he leans against the wall next to her door, shaking his head.

"Now we wouldn't want that," he jokes. "Don't worry Rach, Lily and I are going to be right in the centre of the front row."

"You better be," she warns.

"I wouldn't miss this for all the Superbowl tickets in the world," he promises, his eyes twinkling. "Besides, it's all she can talk about today. She woke up this morning and the first thing she told me was that we needed to get here really, really fast so she can watch you. But we've been hanging out in you dressing room instead, 'cause someone locked the door," he finishes, raising an eyebrow. Rachel groans.

"It must be Tom's orders," she answers, rolling her eyes. That man is more dramatic than Rachel in her element, and that's saying something.

"Yeah, Lily was crushed. She spent the last hour reading through your script and giving me the performance of her lifetime." There's barely contained laughter in her husband's voice and Rachel feels that familiar warmth spreading through her at the thought of their daughter. She looks up at him in excitement.

"What do you think?" she asks, curious. "You think she might be thinking of this as a possible career choice? I mean, she has a _beautiful_ voice, she is _our_ daughter after all-"

"I think one Broadway starlet is enough for my plate right now. She's eight Rachel."

"So? I've known what I wanted to be since I was four years old," she answers quickly. Finn laughs again, and she knows he's laughing _at_ her this time. She does _not_ appreciate this. Slapping his stomach, she huffs and proceeds to open her door. If he's not going to take this seriously, then she's going to ignore him and just plan out the next ten years of Lily's burgeoning Broadway career by herself.

"Hey," Finn says, yanking her arm gently before she could open the door.

"What?" she asks tersely, frowning at him. He's looking down at her with those dimples in full effect, and she hates it a little how quickly that smile can make her cave. He bends down to her level as he wraps one arm around her waist.

"Break a leg," he whispers conspiratorially. She laughs, leaning forwards to kiss him.

"I love you," she answers teasingly as he straightens up and pushes the door open. Finn doesn't reply however, as his eyes widen at the sight before him.

"Lily Eva Hudson! What are you doing?"

His voice booms in the small room and startles Rachel, as she looks up from Finn's slightly furious expression, to Lily, standing in the middle of the room, caught, quite literally, red-handed. She stares with her mouth slightly agape at the guilty expression on Lily's face. Her lips are caked with red lipstick and so are her fingers. So is, apparently, the white dress that is supposed to be Rachel's costume tonight.

"Oh my God," she mutters under her breath. Finn strides in angrily and stands in front of Lily with his hands on his hips as he bends down to berate their daughter.

"I left the room for five minutes, because you promised me you were going to be good," he nags, and Rachel's too surprised by the fact that he's nagging in the first place to worry about their daughter ruining her dress.

"I'm sorry daddy," Lily says in a small voice, tears pooling in her eyes. Rachel sees her husband visibly deflating. So much for nagging. Her dress pools to the floor and she notices that Lily's reached up to Finn's torso. She normally reaches up to his hips. She must be wearing Rachel's heels too.

"You're in big trouble, little lady," Finn says, his tone a little less harsh than previously. He turns to look at his wife guiltily as he helps Lily out of the dress and folds it on his arm. Rachel's still standing in slight astonishment at the doorway, taking in her husband's helpless look, the lipstick smeared dress and her daughter in four inch heels.

"Maybe with a little express dry cleaning?" he offers weakly.

"I'm sorry mama," Lily apologizes in a small voice.

The urge to burst out in a fit of laughter at her little family overwhelms her and she's suddenly leaning against the doorframe in stitches. Finn's looking at her like she's gone crazy, and she knows he probably thinks she's having a meltown of some sort. Lily's looking at her with mirth, grinning at the way she's laughing uncontrollably.

"Leave it," she answers once she's caught her breath.

"Leave it?" Finn repeats dumbly.

"For good luck," she says, her eyes twinkling. "Lily's good luck charm."

"Yeah!" Lily says, nodding her head vigorously. Finn turns to look at her sternly, although a smile was threatening to peek out.

"Don't think you're off the hook Lily," he warns her.

"I know daddy," she answers meekly. She turns back to Rachel, her hands clasped together in front of her in excitement. "But mama it was just so cool! You have the best job ever!"

She looks up pointedly at her husband who simply rolls his eyes, smiling. Finn could be in denial for as long as he wants. Rachel's already planning her first role.


End file.
